


(not-so) friendly competition

by yugsyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Friendly competition, Hogwarts, M/M, More tags to be added, Quidditch, Wizards, mark and jaebeom fight for head boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugsyien/pseuds/yugsyien
Summary: mark tuan, sixth year ravenclaw, has everything — he’s a prefect, the ravenclaw seeker, gets exceptional grades, and is dating the gryffindor quidditch captain — life couldn’t be sweeter for him.lim jaebeom, sixth year gryffindor, has his life cut out for him — hes a prefect, part of the gryffindor quidditch team, dating a slytherin prefect, and is best friends with the current head boy and his house’s quidditch team captain.mark and jaebeom are best friends. both on the road to becoming head boy, which is more than they could ever want, but only one of them can have the position. will their friendship keep them level-headed, or will their desires tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

_(not-so) friendly competition_

_a got7 hogwarts au_

 

**_character information_ **

 

**_jaebeom_**  

gryffindor sixth year, gryffindor prefect, gryffindor chaser

**_mark_**  

ravenclaw sixth year, ravenclaw prefect, ravenclaw seeker

**_jackson_**  

gryffindor sixth year, gryffindor quidditch captain

**_jinyoung_**  

slytherin sixth year, prefect

** _youngjae_ **

hufflepuff sixth year, magical creatures enthusiast

**_bambam_ **

slytherin sixth year, slytherin seeker

**_yugyeom_**  

hufflepuff sixth year, hufflepuff keeper

_coming soon_


	2. mark: i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER
> 
> i am so sorry i kept you all waiting. i have been working on this on and off for three months, and i wasn't ever satisfied with it. honestly, i dont even know if im satisfied with it now. but i wanted to get something out to you guys since you have been waiting for such a long time. i want to thank you all for being so so patient. 
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so if there are mistakes its just because im dumb and i dont know anything about english (even if its my first language)
> 
> i hope you all enjoy.

being a prefect certainly has it’s perks. it’s mark’s second year as a ravenclaw prefect, and he’s enjoying it immensely. special treatment, increased authority over the students in his house — he’s well on his way to becoming head boy next year for his final year at hogwarts. what more could he ask for?

 

this is his second time sitting in the prefect’s meeting while aboard the hogwarts express. the head boy, kim namjoon, is from gryffindor house. he was appointed as head boy at the end of mark’s fifth year, and he had looked up to the elder, despite them being in different houses. jaebeom, who was also a prefect from gryffindor house, is good friends with namjoon. mark, to say the least, is a little jealous. 

 

mark didn’t know the head girl well — her name was cho jiwoon from hufflepuff house. she seemed like a relatively nice girl, from what he hears from yugyeom and youngjae. studious, hard-working, and fairly attractive, she seemed like the perfect fit for head girl. 

 

mark’s taken out of his thoughts when the door to the prefect’s compartment opens. jinyoung — one of the slytherin prefects — strolls in, the three other prefects from his house following closely behind him. he bows to the head boy and girl before taking a seat next to jaebeom, who instantly rests a hand on his slytherin boyfriend’s thigh. mark rolls his eyes. 

 

“glad you could all make it,” jiwoon begins speaking, and everyone quiets down. “current prefects already know the drill, so this meeting is really for the new, fifth year prefects,” she explains, looking over to namjoon to have him take over.

 

“right,” namjoon continues. “prefects are very important at hogwarts. we are student leaders, setting the greatest examples for our fellow peers in our house. as a prefect, you’re allowed to take points away from your own house, as well as give detention as punishment to students who misbehave,” namjoon explains. “your job during our train ride to hogwarts is to patrol the halls of the cars, making sure that no one is causing a scene, understand?”

 

affirmative sounds come from the students around the room. namjoon dismisses the meeting, and mark watches as jinyoung and jaebeom are the first to leave, hand in hand. mark chuckles, knowing that they’re probably going to be inseparable for the entire train ride. he doesn’t blame them, he’d be the same way if jackson was a prefect. 

 

mark thanks the two leading the meeting before stepping out of the compartment. he immediately makes his way towards the series of cars that his friends are in, which are only a few cars away from where he currently is. many of the prefects decide to stay near the front car—whether it’s laziness or eagerness to get to work, mark isn’t sure—and he pushes past them to get to his destination. 

 

he looks through the different compartment windows until he finds who he’s looking for; two hufflepuff boys and a slytherin boy. he knocks on the window before opening the door and sticking his head inside.

 

“hey,” mark says, a friendly smile on his face. “how’re you liking the ride so — guys, come on, don’t throw things in here!” mark scolds, a box of bertie bott’s every flavor beans nearly missing his head. bambam, who was likely the one who threw it, only laughs. the other two boys quickly follow suit. 

 

the laugher that fills the small compartment dies down, and the three boys look to see who is at the door. “mark!” yugyeom yells happily, waving his hands at the ravenclaw boy. he doesn’t have his hufflepuff robes on yet, but he does have his yellow and black tie tied around his head. “how’s patrol going?”

 

mark hums, picking up the candy and handing it to the hufflepuff. “it’s alright. i’ve just started,” mark informs them. he looks around the compartment and sighs; it’s a total mess. he looks over to youngjae, the other hufflepuff in the room, who has his head buried in a book about magical creatures while munching on a chocolate frog. bambam, the only slytherin in the compartment, is frozen with his wand out. he’s probably trying to perform magic on yugyeom without him knowing. however, mark can’t help but notice that something — or someone, rather — is missing. 

 

“have any of you seen jackson?” 

 

youngjae pipes up after this, closing his book and turning to look at the ravenclaw. “he said something about hanging out with the quidditch team. i think they’re a few cars down,” youngjae explains.

 

mark hums, giving the boy a smile. “thanks,” he says to him, before closing the compartment and walking down the hall. he peaks into the other compartments, making sure that everything is in order. he’s about to cross over to the next train car when he passes a compartment with frosted windows. mark groans, knowing that the students know the rules about covering the windows in the train. he tries to open the door, making a noise when he finds it locked. he takes out his wand, chanting  _ alohomora _ to unlock the door. he doesn’t know what he expects to find, but it definitely isn’t what he sees.

 

when he opens the door, he’s about to do the routine scolding that he does to most students, but freezes in his tracks when he sees who’s inside the compartment. in the corner of one of the couches sat jaebeom, with jinyoung straddling the gryffindor with his legs on either side of thighs. the wet sounds of their lips connecting, paired with the quiet breaths coming from the couple were enough to make mark clear this throat. 

 

“i don’t mean to, uh, intrude, but—“ mark speaks once the couple quickly detach from each other. “shouldn’t you two be patrolling the halls?” mark reminds them before chuckling to himself. “you’ve had all summer to see each other, and you still can’t keep your hands off each other.” mark shakes his head, stepping back out of the compartment. “just hurry up and get back to work,” mark tells them before he leaves, not even bothering to wait to hear what their response is.

 

mark closes the door to the compartment, a sigh pushing past his lips at the situation he just witnessed. he shakes off his slight chills before walking towards the back of the train car. mark shuffles through the narrow hallway, making sure to check in with some of the students as he does.

 

when mark reaches the end of the car and slips into the next car behind it, he immediately finds who he’s looking for. the gryffindor quidditch team captain is sitting on the top of one of then couches, yelling something to the rest of his teammates with his loud, booming voice. mark leans against the wall of the train car, fond of the boy’s very bright personality.

 

someone nudges the captain, and he stops in his tracks. he turns, making eye contact with the ravenclaw. his eyes light up even more than they already are, and he leaps from his seat and makes his way over to the prefect. 

 

“jackson, i’ve been looking all over for you,” mark says once jackson is in front of him. the gryffindor gives mark that charming smile of his, and he can’t help but smile back at him. 

 

“what about your prefect duties?” jackson asks. someone from the quidditch team whistles, and jackson has to push the ravenclaw off to the side so they could speak with a little more privacy.

 

“i didn’t forget about them,” mark assures him. “i’m doing them now, in fact.” the ravenclaw reaches down and holds onto the younger’s hand, squeezing it gently. “i was just making sure you and your friends weren’t horsing around.”

 

jackson chuckles to himself. “we’re not, my love,” jackson tells the prefect, leaning forward to press a kiss to the older’s cheek. “you’re doing such a great job, you know. you’ll be head boy in no time,” jackson smiles at him. “—if jaebeom doesn’t beat you to it, that is.”

 

mark lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “i won’t let that happen,” the ravenclaw says. “besides, he’s too busy with his boyfriend to even bother,” mark mentions with a gentle smile on his face. he looks over into the doorway of the compartment, hearing sounds of commotion coming from the end of the hall. he pulls away from jackson.

 

“i should go check on that,” mark says after a moment. “go on, go back to your friends. i’m hoping that you don’t cause any trouble in my absence,” mark jokes, before walking back towards the compartment door. “and put on your robes, we’ll be arriving at school soon.” mark hears jackson’s friends talk up a storm after he leaves, and he shakes his head in amusement. 

 

»»—————————————««

 

although this is mark’s sixth year at hogwarts, he enjoys the welcoming feast that takes place at the start of every term. something about seeing all the students gathered in the great hall is comforting for him, even being the introverted self he is. 

 

jungkook, a fifth year ravenclaw, sits next to mark. the elder had spoken to him before, them both being in the same house, but he admits he doesn’t know much about him. he knows that he’s friends with yugyeom and bambam, and that he’s a chaser on the ravenclaw quidditch team.

 

“how was your summer, mark-hyung?” jungkook asks politely. mark turns to face the younger to see a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“it was alright,” mark tells him. “i had a lot of things to do to prepare for this year,” he explains, and jungkook nods, eyes suddenly wide.

 

“oh, right! you’re trying for head boy for next year,” jungkook says, as if he’s reminding himself. “i’m really close with namjoon-hyung. i could talk to him for you if you’d like,” jungkook offers. 

 

mark is taken aback by the offer, but he doesn’t turn it down. “that would be lovely,” mark tells the younger, who only nods and smiles back. he makes a mental note to get closer to the younger boy.

 

soon, theres a loud noise that comes from the main doors of the great hall, and the commotion that sounds through the room dies down into silence. one of the professors walks through the center aisle, along with a large handful of young, first year students. they have yet to be sorted into their houses.

 

the sorting ceremony begins next. mark is glad that many of the first years were sorted into ravenclaw, and he happily welcomes them to their new home for the next several years. the rest of the ceremony passes by like a blur, with many of the students enjoying their meals and catching up with their old friends. 

 

»»—————————————««

 

once the welcoming feast is over, mark is tasked to bring the new ravenclaw first years to ravenclaw tower. it’s quite the trek, the students requiring to walk up many flights of stairs to get to the tower. it has it’s benefits, though, as it is one of the highest locations in the castle.

 

“alright,” mark says as the new first years gaze around the common room in awe. mark doesn’t blame them, really. it’s one of the prettiest rooms in the whole castle, but maybe mark was biased. he wants to say that his favorite part of the room is the gorgeous arched windows, but he also enjoys the domed ceiling painted with bronze stars. 

 

“this is where you’ll be living for the next year. girls’ dormitory is up the spiral staircase. it’s the first two doors on the left. the boys’ are on the other side of the staircase on the right,” mark explains. “your things have already been brought into your rooms. classes begin first thing tomorrow, and our head of house will be here in the morning to give out all of the schedules.” mark quickly checks the clock on the wall. “alright, off to bed.”

mark watches the new first years scramble up the stairs to their respective dorms, chuckling quietly at the chatter that comes from them. after a few moments, he’s alone in the common room.

 

he walks over to the largest window in the room, looking down at the vast castle below. even though he’s spent five years at hogwarts, the view from his common room never gets old. he lets out a quiet sigh. 

 

mark has to do everything he can in order to prove himself this year. he  _ needs _ to become head boy. he knows how difficult it will be to get himself to that point, especially being a prefect and playing quidditch, but he can handle it.

 

right?

 

a loud thump can be heard from the boy’s dormitories from above his head, along with a roar of laughter. mark sighs deeply.

 

this is going to be a  _ long  _ year,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls pls leave feedback!! if this chapter does well enough i'll continue it! 
> 
> (hopefully i'll have the motivation tbh)
> 
> thank you lovelies!


End file.
